Bruno: Princess's Wrath
by TheNightmare793
Summary: My second story in the Bruno saga. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Bruno and Buttercup spent all the time together that they could. Bruno was even enrolled into Pokey Oaks with the girls. Bruno and Buttercup became pretty much the 'it' couple, if you could call it that, of the kindergarten. Everyone seemed happy for the two, except for two people, Mitch Mitchelson, who never seemed happy about anything, and one little blonde girl. This girl observed Bruno and Buttercup's happiness with each other, stalking them for weeks. She knew their worst enemies, which made her chuckle.

About a week later, a meeting took place around the candy shop. The Rowdyruff Boys were talking to the little blonde girl who didn't seem happy with Bruno and Buttercup. "So, what do you want out of our little deal?" The girl chuckled, "I want Bruno, you can have the girl, I just want him. And..." The girl stepped forward, revealing herself to be Princess Morbucks. "I always get what I want, and with daddy's money, I can get you boys anything you desire." The Boys laughed, along with Princess.

One day, during a normal run in with the Ganggreen Gang, a feminine cackle could be heard. After defeating the Ganggreeen Gang, they all turned to see the spoiled brat herself, Princess Morbucks. "What brings you here?" Morbucks smirked. "Him." She pointed to Bruno, who looked confused. "One day, you will be mine, and I even enlisted some help to make sure I never see you Powerpuff losers ever again!" Princess flew away cackling, leaving the 3 girls and Bruno to look at each other in confusion, wondering who the help was, but after a while Blossom shrugged and flew home, Bubbles behind her, and Buttercup and Bruno behind Bubbles. Little did they know that Princess's little encounter would begin Buttercup's and Bruno's fight for each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three girls and Bruno arrived back at the Powerpuff household. Bubbles was in the girls's room as the other three were in the kitchen. A shriek was heard, along with Bubbles's voice "Octi!" Blossom and Butttercup KNEW this wasn't good, so they flew, with Bruno in pursuit, to their room as Bruno picked up the note.

_I have something you want, and you three girls, specifically Buttercup, has something I Bruno to the center of town and your little octopus stays safe._

Bruno looked at the picture that was attached. It was Octi being held over a blender as Princess had her finger on the "Blend" button. Bubbles was completely out of it, so Bruno looked at Buttercup. "You're gonna lose either your sister, or me. You know your sister cant recover if Octi was blended, and she would never forgive you." Tears came to Buttercup's eyes as she hugged Bruno. "I don't want you to go Bruno!" Bruno hugged his girl back, comforting her for a little bit before Buttercup looked at Blossom. "You go to deliver Bruno, I can't watch him leave. I'm gonna beat that spoiled brat and I can't risk Octi... Not for Bubbles." Blossom nodded and looked at Bruno. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruno nodded. "I have to Blossom... For Buttercup's and Bubbles's sake."

Blossom flew alone with Bruno, delivering him to the center of town. Princess smiled, across from the boy and girl. "First Bruno, then Blossom, I'll give you the stupid octopus back." Bruno walked over, standing next to Princess, then from the alley behind Blossom, the Rodyruff Boys jumped Blossom, beating her and Princess cackled. "Looks like Octi has a new home with me!" Bruno growled at Princess. "You spoiled rotten little brat!" Princess snarled and threw him into the back of her daddy's limo before getting in herself, driving away, leaving Blossom to the Boys.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup was at home, comforting her broken sister when she heard a knock on the door. Buttercup walked to the door, a letter on the doormat. She picked it up. "No return address, that's strange." She opened the letter, and it looked just like the last one.

_I knew you'd see it my way girls... By the way... I wonder how your sister is doing..._

The picture revealed Blossom, who looked beaten to death, with a ripped tentacle of Octi's next to her. Bubbles managed to catch a glimpse of the new picture. All the innocence that was once in her eyes had melted away. Now, she wanted to rip the head off that brat, just as much as Buttercup. Bubbles, without thinking twice, flew through the ceiling towards the center of town. Buttercup folowed, trying to catch up with Bubbles, but Bubbles was too fast for Buttercup to maintain her speed. Bubbles arrived in the center of town, just as the boys were leaving. Bubbles grabbed Brick and threw him like a major league baseball pitcher. 'She hadn't been this angry since she was called a baby.' Buttercup thought.

Butch looked ready for a fight, and Boomer looked locked in fear. Brick was knocked out, so the other two boys grabbed him and Boomer made a dash with Brick. Bubbles glared down Butch until he ran too.

Bubbles and Buttercup then flew up, trying to find Princess's limo. After searching the city, the two girls found it very easily, it being the only white limo in the city, the Mayor's limo being black. The girls flew down, arriving at Princess's villa. They knew Princess had to have Bruno, Octi, and Blossom in her house. Bubbles flew high speed into the door, crashing through it, finding Princess in her dark, gloomy, dungeon-looking room of a basement. "So Bubbles, you finally decided to show up. Where's your sister?, or are you all alone?" Buttercup entered right at that moment. "So Buttercup, you came to help your sister, but its too late... You each have a choice to make. Bubbles, let's start with you. Your little octopus, or the life of your sister." Bubbles looked ready to tear Princess's head off, but she smiled and without thinking, replied. "I want my Octi." Octi and his 7 tentacles were untied and tossed to Bubbles, who clutched it happily.

Princess laughed as she whistled and a kettle was placed under Blossom and Bruno, who were still tied together. The smell lingered up to Blossom, who yelled, "Its Antidote X! She'll kill us!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buttercup looked at her sister, and her boyfriend tied back to back, and knew she had to choose between them. Princess laughed. "So Buttercup, your sister, or your love... Who's going home, and who's getting an Antidote X Bath?" Buttercup looked up at the two tied together. She gulped and looked down. "Give me my sister Princess." Bruno looked at her and nodded towards Buttercup, signaling that he understood why she did this. Blossom was untied and reunited with her sisters. Buttercup's eyes filled with tears as she turned away. "I cant look at this!"

Princess cackled as she pressed a button, Bruno dropping down towards the Antidote X. All of a sudden, a _klunk _was heard. Buttercup stood at the gears, a metal pipe lodging the gears. Bruno's feet were about 3 inches from the surface of the Antidote X. Princess saw Buttercup and growled. "Thats it! I've had enough of you!" Princess began to fight Buttercup, as the two fought, Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other for a plan, then got one. Blossom stood behind the pipe as Bruno swung back and forth, trying to get Blossom to time it right. He knew he was a goner if Blossom pulled it out at the wrong time. As he swung, Bruno closed his eyes. Blossom pulled the pipe out, the rope pulling him off to the side, him landing right next to the kettle and Blossom flew to untie him. The noise that the grears made distracted Buttercup and Princess. Buttercup looked scared until she saw Bruno stand right next to the kettle, but Princess hit Buttercup hard, knocking her down as Bubbles hit Princess, aiding her sister in the fight as Blossom was untying Bruno.

After about 20 minutes, Bruno was finally untied. He grabbed Buttercup and Bubbles, flying out with them as Blossom flew out alone, Princes growled. "I'll get you 4 for this!" The three girls and Bruno flew their way back to the Powerpuff manor, regrouping after that ordeal, Octi being taken by the Professor to be repaired. Bruno hugged Buttercup smiling at her and her sisters. "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, as the rest of Townsville was asleep, Princess paced back and forth, deep in thought. The Rowdyruffs came in as she was pacing and smiled at her. She looked back at them and sat on her bed, legs crossed. "I need something to take down the three little brats once and for all." The boys chuckled and held out a glass box with a snake slithering around inside it. Princess covered her mouth, trying not to shriek. The boys chuckled at this. "Well, as far as I remember, Bruno hates snakes as much as you do right now Princess. Just thought we should give you an idea." And just like that, the boys flew out, leaving the snake behind, making Princess grin.

Princess smiled and used her daddy's money to purchase about 10 of these snakes. The next night, a shriek could be heard from Bruno's room. The girls awoke to this and flew to his room, opening the door to find 10 snakes, crawling around on the floor, and Bruno was up in the air in the far corner of his room, trying to get away from them. The girls looked scared at the sight of the snakes, Bubbles even ran from the scene, afraid. Blossom went to try to comfort Bubbles as Buttercup sighed, looking up at Bruno cowering. From behind, the boys had flown in so silently, knocking Buttercup out and smiling up at Bruno as Princess was behind the Boys as they collected up the snakes, chuckling at Bruno as they slammed him through his window, making him crash in the backyard from the second floor of the house. Bruno got up and the boys, as well as Princess, began beating him up, knocking him out and putting him in a burlap sack as the 4 villians flew away with their prize.

That morning, Buttercup awoke in front of Bruno's room as Blossom and Bubbles awoke in the bed. Buttercup shrieked, finding Bruno gone and his window smashed. This alerted the other girls as they flew next to Buttercup, who simply shrugged them off, trying not to cry in front of them. Knowing that they all had to go to Pokey Oaks, Buttercup trudged to the girls's room, getting ready before flying out the door. She really looked mad and was trying to hold her anger back, not wanting to do anything stupid. As Buttercup walked into Pokey Oaks, she spotted something that made her smile, and churn with pain at the same time. She saw Bruno, but he was hanging off of Princess's arm, looking as though he was in a trance.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buttercup looked at the scene that unfolded in front of her. Princess looked content as Buttercup looked ready to kill. Luckily, the girls had gotten there just in time, holding Buttercup back from pounding Princess's face in.

This scene continued for about a week. By the third day, Buttercup had managed to hold herself back, just waiting on Princess to mess up. Her time came when the Mayor called in. "Girls, Princess and one of the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city!" Buttercup flew out first as the three arrived at the middle of town. Bruno, who still looked in a trance, and Princess, were destroying the city as the girls saw Princess holding a septar. "Well well, it looks like the Powerpuff brats have come to play!" Princess and Bruno flew down to the ground, standing side by side. "This must be killing you, eh Buttercup?" Princess cackled as she was met with a blow to the face by Buttercup. Princes raised her septar-looking thing and Bruno grabbed Buttercup by her hair, tossing her back to the other two girls. Buttercup looked shocked as Princess cackled. "Now I have you girls!" Just then, the Rowdyruff Boys flew in, standing behind Princess and chuckled. "Well well, 5 against 3... I think the odds are in our favor, don't you think Boomer? Butch?" The other two boys nodded and smiled at Princess as Brick reached for the septar, "Let me use it." Princess growled. "No! It's mine!" Brick and Princess continued to fight, pulling the septar in two different directions.

Finally, the septar slipped out of both Princess's and Brick's hands, flying up and shattering. Just like that, Bruno snapped out of his trance and flew to the girls, Princess and the Boys tring to stop him, but failing as the girls started fighting the boys and Bruno snarled at Princess. "You underhanded my friends, and my love. And you WILL pay for it!" Bruno began fighting Princess. The final battle had begun.


	7. The Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Bubbles stood across from Boomer, Blossom stood across from Brick, Buttercup stood across from Butch, and Bruno stood across from Princess. The Boys and Princess laughed. "You wont defeat us Powerpuffs!" Princes smiled as she said it in a mocking tone which got Bruno angry and the 8 began to fight.

The battle began to engulf the center of town. It was back and forth, both sides seemed too evenly matched, until Bruno ended up pressed against a building, Princess cackling. "You really thought you could beat me? You're disgraceful!" Bruno's eyes opened wind as he grabbed Princess, trapping her against the ground and beating her.

Blossom and Brick continued their fight even after Bruno and Princess finished theirs. Blossom easily overtook Brick, pummeling him and tossing him in the back of an open prison van. Bruno followed suit and did the same with Princess. Bubbles and Boomer continued their fight. Bubbles started out bad, slowly losing until Blossom came to Bubbles's aid and Bruno came to Buttercup's aid in defeating Butch.

Buttercup and Bruno smiled at each other as they fought alongside each other. Buttercup and Bruno easily overpowered Butch as Blossom and Bubbles defeated Boomer. The other two boys were tossed in the same prison van and Bruno smiled and waved as the van drove away, all 4 villians in tow. Buttercup and Bruno held each others's hand as the flew home together and smiled as now nothing stood between them two. Blossom and Bubbles giggled as they flew behind the other two.


End file.
